The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum Part 1
At an unknown location somewhere in the Grand Line a call is being made.With this call, five pirate Captains of five different pirate vessels all answer the call from locations across the Grand Line. Each having no Idea of whats to come. The SkyGlider ????: An invitation ay . . . Sound's like fun . . hmm . . could be a trap . . ????: 'Watcha looking at babe? '????: 'NOTHING!! TIS MY LETTER!! ONLY TO ME THE PURELY AWESOME!! AWESOME MAN!! '????: 'Shut up Nova and let me read. . . Then I can direct us in the right way to that island . . . '''Nova: '''Aww man . . But Rose! . . . it was my cool letter *Kicks the air looking down* '''Rose: '''BAAAAAAKA!! It's adressed to THE skyline pirates. '''Nova: '''Yeah! Well!! . . . YEAH!! let that be a lesson to you . . '''Rose: '''WHAT THE HELL!! YOU DIDNT DO ANYTHING!! '''Nova: '''Look in the mirror senior mustachio! '''Rose: '*Looks in mirror* You . . Drew . . a mustache on me? *Raises one eyebrow* 'Nova: '''Uh oh . . . RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! '''Rose: '''YOU ARE SO DEAD!!! DRAKE FIRE THE SHIP STARBORE 67 KILOMETERS!!! IM GUNNA KILL YOU NOVA!!! The Crimson Express '????: 'Hmmmmmm a letter.... '????: It's probably something from Shanks asking us to do something for him coz he's got a hang over..... ????: *''Reading the letter* Not this time.... HEY EVERYONE! '????: What is it Charlie? 'Charlie: '''We have an invitation Takeshi! '''Takeshi: '''Ya know it's probably a trap.... *''He continues to ramble about how it's probably a trap or some kind of ruse from some rival pirates* 'Charlie: '*''Handing the letter over to Palmer* Palmer, read the letter and set a course for the island! '''Palmer: '''Gotcha. '''Takeshi: '''Are you even listening! '''Charlie: '''MEN PREPARE TO SET SAIL! '''Everyone except Takeshi: '''Aye aye! '''Takeshi: '''Ya know for someone who can look into the future you sure are being careless and stupid..... again. '''Charlie: '''Shut up Baka! ''He bonks Takeshi on the head and they get into a little comedy scrap as the ship sets sail for the unknown location.... The Jolly Holiday '''???: Oiiiii!!! Guys, come out here, quick!! A number of people come out onto the deck of a pirate ship. ???: Yes, Glory my dear?! Glory: We just got mail! And look, some strange letter came, and it's been sent to "The Jolly Pirates," so it must be for us! Spike: Why would anyone mail us a letter? I mean, we've done quite a bit, but it's not like we're famous! Hanuman: Maybe we get fans? Wyatt: Doubt it, we're still rookies, ya know? Most pirate crews have already made it to the end of the Grand Line by now. So why us? Chris: We got a letter?! Lemme see that! Chris swiped the letter from Glory's hands. Aphro: OI, CHRIS! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL FROM MS. GLORY AGAIN, GOT THAT?! Chris: Yeah yeah. Let's see here... The rest of the crew hovered closer to Chris, curious as to what the letter said. Chris: ...An invitation? SOUNDS GREAT!!! Wyatt: But don't you know what we're invited to?! Chris: Nope, I haven't read that far! BUT WE'RE INVITED! Spike: Only you would get excited over something as simple as an invitation... Sakura then took the letter from Chris and started reading where he left off. Sakura: Sounds dangerous... Interesting. Aphro: Dangerous? Could be a trap! Spike: Could be... But I don't think our captain was paying attention. Spike pointed towards the helm. Chris was trying to steer The Jolly Holiday towards the location they were invited to. However, he had no idea where it was'.'' '''Timber: HOLD IT CHRIS!!! IF YOU'RE AT THE HELM, YOU'LL DESTROY JOLLY!!! Glory: At least let me coordinate where this invitation is taking us... Spike: Baka. The Shifting Tide ????: 'Senshi, wake up. There's a letter for us. ''Senshi curls up deeper into the blankets, not wanting to get out of bed. 'Senshi: '''Go away Burakku, this is my first sweet dream in a month. '''Burakku: '''Senshi, don't make me get the bucket. ''Senshi scrambles out from under the covers, her braid wrapped around her leg, making her stumble. She untangles herself, then dusts her self off. 'Senshi: '''I'm up, I'm up, I'm up. ''Burakku shoves a letter at her, which she fumbles for. 'Burakku: '''Good. read it. '''Senshi: "'Devil Spawn Pirates, you are hearby invited to participate in the Pirate games along side four other crews. the prize for winning is a ship full of gold." This is such an obvious trap. 'Burakku: '''We're still going aren't we? '''Senshi: '''Duh. '''Burakku: '''Good. I had feeling you'd say that. The Falcon '???: '''Hey Randy! Look what I found in the mail. '''Randy: '''What Ray? '''Ray: '''An invitation to something called the pirate games... '''Randy: '''Well! Let's go! '''Ray: '''Could be a trap. '''Randy: But how is that different from any other invite? Ray: 'True. Let's go! A Mysterious Island ''Two mysterious silhouette's are seen watching five camera's, It is revealed that in each letter a tiny camera is secretly on there, One is seen looking at Senshi, Chris, Randy and Charlie, the other is seen viewing sea king's and fish as it is floating down the ocean. '????: '''Fufufufufufufufu . . . It seems like we have our five participant's . . . we have a few famous head's involved too . . Fufufu Soon the games will begin. '????: 'Yes sire . . shall I make the preperation's? '????: 'Fufufu . . Go ahead . SkyGlider ''Nova is sat on the deck with three lumps on his head and his arms folded, an angry Drake, Leo and Rose are stood with a clenched fist in front of him, 'Leo: '''BAKA!! I wanted to read the letter . . . '''Nova: '''Was my letter . . . '''Rose: '''BAKA!! It may have given us good detail's . . '''Nova: '''I like surprises . . . '''Leo: *Sigh* '''Well . . . Im going for a snooze . . '''Drake: '''You shouldn't pollute the water with paper!! '''Nova: '''Shouldn't of hit me . . . '''Drake and Rose: '''STOP BEING A SMARTASS!!! ''Both Drake and Rose punch Nova over the head, The Jolly Holiday '''Timber: Finally got him away from the wheel, that dumbass. Sakura: So it's agreed then? We go? Chris: Hell yeah, we're going! It's The Pirate Games, who wouldn't want to see something like that?! Glory: Well, Chris' mind is made up. So how about you guys? I personally can't decide. As the crew was deciding whether to accept the offer or not, the letter found its way into Wyatt's hands. He folded the letter into a paper plane and sent it flying. After that, he pulled out one of his pistols and took aim. Spike: Oi Wyatt, what are you doing? Wyatt: Target practice. All this standing around is making me bored... Wyatt then shot the plane in the center, causing it to fall off the side of the ship and into the water. The Crimson Express The scrap between Charlie and Takeshi has gone for an hour since the journey began.... Bella: '''Would you two please...... KNOCK IT OFF! *''She smacks them both in the head* '' '''Charlie and Takeshi: '''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! '''Bella: '''I'M GETTING YOU TWO TO FOCUS WHILST WE'RE ON THIS JOURNEY! '''Charlie, Takeshi and Bella: '''Wait the journey..... *''They all turn to Palmer at the helm* ''Palmer why the hell are we back at where we began? '''Palmer: '''Because I've been going in circles.... '''Charlie, Takeshi and Bella: *Getting angreir*''And why have we been going in circles? '''Palmer':*''Sounding more and more ashamed*'' Because there weren't any directions on the map..... Charlie, Takeshi and Bella: ''*Each incredibly angry* And why didn't you tell everyone this sooner? '''Palmer: '''Because I was embarassed.... '''Charlie, Takeshi and Bella: *Each of them leap towards Palmer and smack him on the head* BAKA! '''Palmer: '''HEY! Don't hit me, I would've thought you guys had read it! ''Then they all get into a scrap again. Hiro walks over and using his ninja stealth steals the letter off of Palmer.. 'Hiro: '*''He pretends to cough* Eh hem..... ''They ignore him.... 'Hiro: '''Eh hem! ''They ignore him again.... '''Hiro: EH HEM! They all turn towards him.... Hiro: 'Look if all you're gonna do is fight over this damn letter none of you can have it! *''He unsheathes his sword* '' '''Charlie, Takeshi, Bella and Palmer: '''Nooooooooooooooo! ''Hiro slices the letter at an unpercievable speed and lets the strips of paper fall into the water. '' The Shifting Tide '''Senshi: '''I'm serious guys. there aren't any coordinates '''Rex: '''There has to be. How can we ge to this "Pirate Games" thing if their aren't any coordinates '''Senshi: '''Maybe if i hold it up against the light... NO!! ''The letter is ripped from her hands by a strong gust of wind. 'Sharpshooter: '''Got it. ''Sharpshooter then turns his hand into a grapple gun and fires at the letter. All he does is rip it in half as it falls into the ocean. '''Sharpshooter: '''Damn... The Falcon '''Randy: '''Why arent we there yet? '''Ray: '''Do you see any directions on this thing? '''Randy: '''Let me see that. (Looks at paper) stupid thing! '''Sara: '''What is this? (Looking down at papper) The Pirate Games? '''Ray: Yeah, Randy got it in the mail. Sara: 'Wow we never get inv- ''Sara trips and the paper is blown away by the wind. '''Johhny: I GOT IT!! Johhny throws a torch at the paper for some reason and it burns Johhny: 'Faliure... On all five ships ''As each of the five letters are destroyed, a loud beeping can be heard from where each of the letters touched the water. It makes a loud drone that almost blows out the ears of those who hear it. Simultaenously the captains react... 'Nova, Senshi, Charlie, Randy and Chris: '''What the hell was that? ''Then at each of the five locations a huge roar of water is heard, the five ships begin to rock as the water churns beneath them. The water forms into whirlpools and they begin to carry the ship in what seems to be random motions. The first mates (and Reggie seeming the Red Falcon Pirates are without their first mate) of each ship react..... 'Drake, Burraku, Takeshi, Reggie and Spike: '''Where the hell did this whirlpool come from?! Shoudn't we try and get out of it?! ''The captains on all five ships all smile at the same time and say, as if they instinctivly knew.... 'Nova, Senshi, Charlie, Randy and Chris: '''No, this is how we get to these so called games! ''Each of the five ships now makes their way towards the myseterious location none of them having the faintest clue of what is to come. A Colloseum on the Mysterious Island ????: Fufufu . . . Soon the games will begin! Back on the SkyGlider The crew are seen stood on the ship as it rages round and round the wirlpool, they are stood there as if sailing normally, '''Drake: '''Im getting a bit Queezy. '''Nova, Primo and Leo: '''WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! ''Rose walks over to the trio and whacks them all on the head, '' '''Rose: '''BAKA!! None of us are taking part in these stupid games!! '''Nova: '''I AM!! '''Rose: '''Yeah well the rest of us arent!!!! And thats final!! '''Primo: Bu- Rose: '''FINAL!!! The Shifting Tide '''Senshi: '''This whirlpool seems like an omen. '''Burakku: '''Well, there's no turning back now. '''Victoria: '''Who is going to participate in these games. '''Senshi: '''ALL OF US OF COURSE!! '''Ishi: '''Eh-hem '''Senshi: '''Except you Ishi, i promise. The Jolly Holiday '''Glory: ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!! A WHIRLPOOL?!! Aphro: WE'RE ALL GONNA DROWN!!! Spike: I can't believe this! Where'd this thing come from anyway? Hanuman: It appear after Wyatt shoot letter. The crew then gave Wyatt an evil stare. Wyatt: Hey, I didn't know the letter was cursed!!! Chris: Whatever, this is kinda cool anyway. Maybe we'll find an undersea palace at the bottom? Timber: HOW CAN JOLLY'S DESTRUCTION BE COOL TO YOU?!! Chris: Relax Timber, I promise i'll protect Jolly. Timber: But the whirlpool...! Chris: I said I promised you. You don't have to worry about her. Now... LET'S GET TO THESE PIRATE GAMES!!! The Falcon Randy, Sara, and Reggie are throwing up after getting dizzy from the whirlpool. Johhny: Pussys Ray hits him over the head. Ray: IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE GOT IN THE WHIRLPOOL IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Johhny: Sorry. I'll make a cake if you want. Randy, Sara, and Reggie: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Crimson Express Renny: 'We're doomed, DOOOOOOOOOOOMED! We're all gonna die, I knew I would face a death at sea! Bella, quickly, hold me against you're bosom and caress me! ''He leaps towards her 'Bella: '''NOT IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH! ''She punches him straight down through the deck of the ship '''Jin: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY SHIP! Damn it Bella be more careful! ''Meanwhile Takeshi talks with Charlie. '' '''Takeshi: '''Are you sure that this is the way to the games? '''Charlie: '''Certain. '''Takeshi: '''Did you look into the future or something? '''Charlie: '''Nope just feel it, besides it'd spoil the fun. '''Takeshi: *Shrugs* ''Well whatever I suppose you're right, wouldn't be fun if we knew how this is gonna go. All Five Ships ''The five crews raced through the Whirlpools slowly, but surely, arriving at the Pirate games, and the most epic adventure of their lives Category:Stories Category:Red falcon Randy Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:1NF3RNO Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Collaboration